High School Reunion
by luvtheunderdogs
Summary: It's five year reunion time and Rachel is coming home a star. What will Finn decide?
1. Chapter 1

**High School Reunion**

**Rachel thumbed through her glove compartment trying to find some tissue to blow her nose. It had been a long time since she had experienced an Ohio winter, five long ones to be exact. She still wasn't sure what was motivating her to come to Lima after all this time. IT was probably another case of water under the bridge she told herself repeatedly as her hands gripped the steering wheel with a deathly trip of nerves. "I probably should just turn around," she whispered to herself.**

**Her dads had sent her the high school reunion invite that was mailed to their house. Not that anybody could have found her any way. Being a national TV star made it imperative that Rachel's address not be a household name. Rachel Berry had gotten almost everything she had asked for and learned in the process that not having privacy was a given, except her home address of course. **

**It only took one year after high school for Rachel to make her dreams come true. She was now a big household name playing in a family drama television show. The best part-her character was a drama queen/singer and had a steady paycheck and work schedule. Life was good for Rachel Berry.**

**There are many reasons that people consider going to high school reunions like keeping in touch, rubbing it in some noses how successful you are, and maybe, seeing a lost flame. For Rachel, she could relate to all three especially in regard to the latter. There was still one flaming question that she wanted answered. Would seeing Finn Hudson help her fill that empty void that had been lingering on and off the last five years? As much as she had denied it, he was the last thought before bed and the first word uttered out of her mouth before waking to tangled bed sheets and dark eye circles. He was and had always been a complete invasion of her life. Would seeing Finn end her torment?**

**She glanced in the mirror assessing herself. Not much had changed with Rachel Berry. Her hair was still long, dark. and luxurious but with a small layering of bangs and layers that framed her face. Avoiding the sun had left her with a perfect complexion and no lines but with age came the casual switch from pinks to more natural tones in makeup choices.**

**Due to the heavy amount of makeup worn during filming, Rachel enjoyed the feel of almost bare skin and with her natural looks really didn't need any accessorizing. Classy and sophisticated and exceptionally pretty was Rachel Berry. The best improvement being her clothing and this was constantly proved by her red carpet picks being favorably commented by most critics. Rachel Berry would be on the most improved list for sure. **

**She wasn't really going into it with the idea that she had to prove herself to anyone. Not that she wouldn't mind, seeing some of those guys that had slushied her do a triple take with their expanding bellies and receding hair lines. Rachel Berry had survived the old tale of a high school misfit. No one had ever been able to stop her from dreaming, believing, and achieving the impossible. That is except Finn who had not believed that she could do that and him in the same process. His last words had been "I don't want to keep you from your dreams Rachel". His lack of faith in their relationship had been astounding. They hadn't spoken since. **

**The sign three more miles to Lima framed her mind. In three minutes she would be pulling into the familiar driveway where it had all began and ended. Lima Ohio and Finn Hudson.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Peace from within

The blaring alarm clock would have been enough to annoy the most pleasant person. But for Finn Hudson, whose personality tended to be on the calm and positive side, he woke up refreshed, smiling, and ready to go. To look at Finn now, you might be surprised where the road had traveled; but for Finn all of his travels were on the right path all but one exception.

After high school, Finn had used his football scholarship at University of Michigan to become a school teacher. He had enjoyed playing college ball but didn't have the skills to go pro, close but no game. Being able to play college ball though, was a dream in it itself.

When college was finished, he went back to Lima and started teaching fourth graders at McKinley Elementary. Fourth grade is a wonderful age to teach as the students still aim to please but have enough skills to work independently. It was a challenge at times, but it was a challenge he met with great enthusiasm. Along with the teaching position, he also coached high school football and basketball at Mckinley High and assisted Mr. Shue with choreography for the Glee Club.

Life was extremely busy for Finn Hudson who still managed to do all these activities and play a mean game of basketball with Puck at the local community center once a week. He never had a shortage of female admirers and as a result had an active social life. But, something always seemed to fall short with his suitors. His life was in a state of restlessness; like he misplaced something and could not find it.

With a quick toss of the mane, Finn pulled and straightened his favorite tie that had basketballs on it. It was his favorite tie, and hopefully it would bring some luck at the basketball game tonight. The figure looking back at him made an arresting picture. His height, enhanced by the lean corded muscles in his chest, contrasted nicely with his gorgeous brown eyes and boyish dimples.

It would be a fun game tonight especially since part of the tradition at McKinley High School reunion was for it's attendees to attend a Friday night basketball game before the dinner and dance on Saturday. Mr. Shue, Kurt, Sam, Artie, and Puck planned on meeting him there and afterwards having a few beers at the local pub. The boys in Mr. Shue's original Glee Club had maintained a close relationship. Ironically, all of them had maintained single even though Finn knew that Mr. Shue was still pining for Ms. Pillsbury who had just gone back to her maiden name after divorcing Carl the dentist.

Finn glanced at the clock one more time. He could not stop feeling melancholy, and supposed it was only natural to feel that away when one was revisiting their high school years. He reached for his briefcase and went off to work.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Game

She looked in the mirror assessing herself. Her look consisted of a white collared dress shirt, a camel brown boyfriend sweater with a brown leather belt pinched at her waist, form fitting bleached out Levi's, and suede boots with a pinch of a heel. Rachel wasn't ready to shout out to the world "I'm here" so she completed her look with two plaited braids and a cotton tan hat that gave her chocolate covered eyes (her best feature) some hidden shade. Not like she could use her favorite black sunglasses indoors to hide her presence.

Her dad's had tried to talk to her in attending the Spring Awakening Musical two hours away but she had politely declined. They preferred a good song over a sweaty game of basketball any day (not that they didn't mind viewing a sweaty masculine male). But she decided it was high time to scope out what had been going on the last five years in Lima. It would be interesting to see what had happened to the rest of the Glee crew. She had somehow lost touch with all of her friends, not that she meant to but life had been so busy on the climb to the top.

The rental car she chose was inconspicuous and was not noticed by anyone in the parking lot. Nervously, her hands pushed open the door as she made her move across the parking lot. The crew of people rushed past her in their state of pre-game enthusiasm. Nothing seemed overly different except for a fresh coat of paint and newer trophies that still filled Sue's trophy case. Rachel entered the gym and strained to find a spot that was not overly recognizable and aimed for the top right hand bleacher. The players had not yet entered the gym.

She smiled as she heard the ole McKinley fight song and turned to see the rush of players strut their stuff across the floor. When her eyes spotted the coach, she did a double take. Standing feet away from her was the one and only Finn Hudson. He had that coach thing down with his nervous posture and his feet pacing horizontally along the gym floor. His physique was much like Ryan Reynolds, sinewy, tall, a lean muscled machine, and she would know as she had met Ryan and Scarlett at a red carpet charity function. He had loosened his tie in frustration a habit she distinctly remembered. One of the members of the basketball team whispered something in his ear and he flashed that dimpled smile only Finn could manage. He was really quite beautiful, a little more grown up looking but indescribably sexy. Her heart could not stop beating as she sunk into the bleacher lowering her hat down a smudge.

Doing her best to ignore her racing heart, she looked to her left to see the announcer. To her big surprise, the announcer was Jacob the nerd who had relentlessly pursued her in high school. And it was apparent that Jacob had grown into a handsome young man. His dark curly hair was cut into a feathered cut above his ears and short length in the back. He had on a brown leather jacket and cashmere sweater. His eyes had on a preppy dark glasses that were the new rage.

As a fellow geek, she could appreciate his transformation. What was even more astounding was the person seated on his right and they obviously were more than friends. To his right sat cheerleader and former Glee member, dim witted Brittany. She looked great with her blonde straight shoulder length hair with a splattering of bangs. Her vivacious smile and effortless laugh was still there. And the chemistry between the two was impossible to not spot. They teased each other relentlessly as they announced the game.

She paused for a minute a look of deep surprise displayed on her face. Brittany must of sensed her stare as she looked up at Rachel. Rachel made sure to not look her way again but was afraid to look and see if Brittany was still looking at her. The game droned on and on as Rachel watched Finn interact with his high school students. He seemed to have a good rapport with the students as evidenced by their smiles and interaction with him. By the time fourth quarter came, Rachel was ready to pounce like a rabbit. It was a good game though with McKinley way ahead not that she was really paying attention with all the distractions.

With seconds to go on the clock, Brittany stood up, looked at Rachel, and smiled. She turned to Jacob and whispered something to which Jacob turned, looked up at Rachel and smiled. It was almost like a horror film as Rachel realized that they might recognize who she was. She stood up to leave but was sandwiched by the excited fans as a McKinley player made that last basket. The cheers almost silenced the excited rush of words that Jacob was trying to announce over the speaker.

"What a great surprise tonight, not that McKinley has another win, but that McKinley's own Rachel Berry is in our presence tonight", said Jacob with a great smile pointing to Rachel in the bleachers.

As soon as Finn heard the two words, Rachel Berry in one sentence, he quickly turned around and looked up in the crowd mirroring his eyes onto hers. They both stared at each other with shocked looks displayed on their faces. It was like he could bear into her soul. She tried to move but the parts just wouldn't cooperate. He started to walk towards her trying to avoid the rush of warm congratulations but was just as hampered as her by the rush of Rachel Berry fans trying to get her autograph. He continued to brush through the crowds his eyes ever so intently looking onto hers.

"I'm so sorry I have an important engagement but thank you for your warm wishes", said Rachel refusing conversation. She felt the air slipping as the need to run was a much needed necessity for her beating heart. Quickly, she shook some hands and made her way out of the gym and into her rental car.

Finn saw her leave the gym before he could catch her. His hands shaking as he dropped the ball in his left hand. It shouldn't be that hard Finn thought to himself. Not like he wasn't used to Rachel leaving.

Just around the corner, stood a red haired guy his hands linked onto another blonde haired male. A look of mischief entered his face, "Another scandal hitting the Glee Club, this should be interesting", said Kurt smiling at Sam. They exchanged looks and looked at Finn his heart obviously shaken.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Reunion Night

It was the night of the reunion and Finn was getting dressed. He had always believed in the value of a classic black and white suit that was always complementary to his dark hair and eyes. And he had never quite gotten over his messy do, all it took was a dime sized styling lotion and a quick run through the hair. A classic look for a classically sexy man.

He was still in a state of shock over seeing Rachel at the game. It was a low blow to the gut that he only had a fifteen second chance to look at her. Sure, he had purchased some magazines that had her featured on the cover but to see those dark eyes in person made his senses freaking crazy. Rachel was still rocking it and the overwhelming amount of sensations built up inside him was about to blow. Finn could only hope that he could keep it together tonight. The gist of the problem was Rachel had always driven him crazy.

The ride to the school fueled his frustration further. He contemplated what to say to her and how to act. Should he ignore her, make useless chit chat, or just plant one on those lips? How was it that Rachel Berry always had this power over him? Maybe, if I talk to her a little I might find out that her power over him was only a figment of my imagination. Whatever dude, he laughed to himself. Nice try.

Finn was greeted at the door with a flip of the bird by Puckerman. Puckerman had cleaned up quite nicely tonight and looked very nice in a dark blue jacket and brown pants. He had gone legit with a pool business that really cleaned pools along with owning two local establishments, a restaurant and a bowling alley. Unfortunately for Puck's mom, Puck had never went and married a nice Jewish girl. Finn still believed that Puck had never gotten over Quinn but you would never hear him speak it aloud as Puckerman had one rule **the past is past so shut up about it. **

"You ready dude", said Puckerman holding up a wine glass and sporting a shitty grin.

"I'm always game", Finn replied.

Puckerman led him to a table situated in the back. Artie, Mr. Shue, Harry, and Matt were always seated and by the looks of things had already enjoyed a few drinks. Artie stood up to shake Finn's hand.

"What's up bro?"

It always freaked out Finn to see Artie stand up even though he had seen him a dozen times or so. Tina had been right on target about future medical procedures. Artie had participated in a medical study that had targeted nerve sensations in the spinal cord with electronic currents. With the new technology, Artie could now walk with a cane. He would still have lifelong issues with numbness and wobbliness but the guy wasn't stuck in a chair the rest of his life. Artie had made a career out of making movies but chose to remain out of the spotlight. It worked for him and that made Finn extremely happy to see his friend doing well.

Harry and Matt had opened up a dance studio and were doing well bringing dance to the youth in Lima. It had taken awhile but things were looking up.

The front door opened and Kurt and Sam made their entrance. Not that Sam tried to make a scene, but Kurt and his feathers did it for him. They walked over to the table and greeted the guys.

"Anybody see Mercedes yet?"

"Nope, haven't seen any of the girls yet", said Mr. Shue.

Kurt gave him a wink. "I did see Ms. Pillsbury. I absolutely love her color palette that she is wearing".

Sam gave Mr. Shue a warning look as he pulled out the chair for Kurt to sit in. Sam was the perfect mate for Kurt as he had just enough quietness and finesse to help Kurt get over his diva moments. You know how they say opposites attract.

Puckerman held up a wine glass and made a toast. "I toast a drink to us single guys may we forever hold strong".

"Pardon me", said Kurt referring to him and Sam.

"I did say guys, right", said Puckerman being a wise guy.

"You're an ass", said Kurt. Look who just walked in".

He pointed to the door.

Finn turned to look and saw Mercedes who resembled the recent pics of Jennifer Hudson. She still had major curves, but was definitely packing a punch. She had on a flowing black and purple strapless dress with geometric designs. Strapped to her arm was Quinn Fabray. Quinn had recently gotten divorced from a doctor who like her father had issues with getting caught with the pants down. She looked like her classic self, long black dress, hair in a twist but her cool demeanor showed a girl that had lost a little faith. Quinn and Mercedes were still best friends and owned a clothing line together called Divalicious.

Behind the two girls, walked in Tina. Tina had stuck to singing and had recently signed a music deal. Her music was sort of dark and punk but it worked for her. She only hoped that this music deal would make her more mainstream instead of being stuck performing at the local dives. Tina chose to wear a form fitting black lace mini-dress and mini-black boots for the occasion.

With a big shriek, Kurt spotted Mercedes and ran over to the only girl that would ever have a place in his heart besides Sam. He dragged the girls to the guys table. Mr. Shue got up and nagged another table in the back to accommodate the number of guests at the table.

"OMG, I cannot believe almost all of us are here", said Mercedes as she gave Kurt their special handshake.

"Here comes another one", said Puck pointing to the door.

Finn quickly turned his head and saw the Rachel had finally arrived. His heart caught for a minute. She looked breathtaking with her black chiffon dress that covered one shoulder and those damn legs in that short dress were freaking amazing to look at. Her hair was pulled back into a side twist that emphasized her large brown eyes.

She sort of looked put out and unsure what to do. Finn saw her eyes roam the room. She hesitated but walked toward their table. He decided then and there to play it cool. The closer she got the more he knew how difficult that task would be. With an uneasy smile, Rachel grabbed a spot by Tina.

"Oh, my gawd Rachel. You look so amazing",

"Thanks, Mercedes as do you", said Rachel giving her a peck on the cheek.

"How's show biz?" asked Puck.

"Good, thank you". Rachel noticed that Finn was avoiding looking at her.

"So, are you dating that Rob something from the show?"

"No, Kurt. You know how it is. I think according to the Enquirer that I'm even dating my mailman".

Rachel did notice that Finn was paying attention to that part of the conversation as much as it would kill him to admit it. His eyes met hers for a moment but he turned and continued his conversation with Artie.

"So, who are you dating?"

"No one at this moment", she answered casually.

Finn felt a kick under the table and saw Kurt looking at him wickedly. Finn returned him a nasty kick. Kurt just grimaced and winced in pain. Kurt turned to Rachel.

"Rachel, did you hear about Santana?"

"No".

"She's engaged to Jesse St. James. I guess they met up with each other when they both had a part in Wicked. According to gossip, it seems now that they are dating they both have become quite nice. I guess their meanness balances each other out."

"Wow, good for them. I haven't seen Jesse in egg-actly 5 years", said Rachel laughing.

They all started to giggle when the song Single Ladies by Beyonce came on. Kurt got up and started pulling them out of their seats. One by one they started doing the Single Ladies Dance. It was a good time and all of them felt right at home like they never had five years between them.

Finn noticed many changes about Rachel. Throughout the conversation, Rachel was relaxed and didn't talk about herself constantly like she did in high school. She had become a good listener and was really quite funny. He also found out by listening that she was single. Interesting.

After the Single Ladies song played, the DJ changed to something slow. Mr. Shue had nabbed Rachel on the dance floor and Finn was dancing with Mercedes. Mr. Shue moved closer to Finn and Mercedes and made a gesture to change partners. It was a smooth move and Finn knew what Mr. Shue was trying to accomplish. He had always shipped for Rachel and Finn.

Rachel looked hesitant but Finn decided to take up Mr. Shue on his offer. He put his hands on her amazingly small waist as she strained to put her arms around his shoulder. The height difference between them had always made things a little interesting.

"Are you having a good time?"

"Yes, and you?"

"It's great to see everyone again."

"I'm glad that you are doing well Finn".

"It seems like everyone has achieved some level of success. How do you like living in California?"

"Hectic, but fun. Hey, you haven't stepped on my toes yet. What gives?"

Finn turned her around a few times and showed her some new moves.

She looked at him in surprise. "You have picked up some good moves".

"There is a lot of things about me that would surprise you". Finn looked at her his dark eyes probing seriously.

The influx of emotions was unbearable for Rachel as they continued their dance. She chose to take the easy way out and just lay her head on his chest without maintaining eye contact. It was much easier to look down at the floor then deal with the situation. In his arms, she felt like she was home for the first time in a long time.

When the song ended, Rachel decided she had seen enough. She waited for Finn to get distracted, and politely said her goodbye's to everyone at the table. Rehashing the past had not solved any of her dilemma's. Finn was here and her life was in Hollywood. She was Cinderella and the time was midnight.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 A Nightly Visitor

He was a lot pissed and plenty drunk enough. To come back to the table and find out that Rachel had left without even saying goodbye, was enough ammunition for Finn to plow through too many drinks with his homies. It was through the brilliance of one too many and not drawing caution to the wind, that he decided that he was going to make a late night visit to that particular person who indeed deserved a reminder of proper social etiquette between friends.

The wind was blustery and his pants and shoes were already soaked from a layering of cold wet snow. Puckerman had at least thrown a brown hat with a big white snowball on top over his head. Finn had decided to walk or shall we say wobble the mile and a half to Rachel's dad's house.

His cheeks were flushed red from the cold by the time he got to the two story looking doll house on the corner. He considered his options and decided the best route would be to climb along the vines that led to Rachel's window. He placed his large sized foot on the vine quite shakily and stepped up with the other. It was not a gracious move and with a great big thud he landed on his rear. Finn mumbled a few ungracious words and brushed the snow off of his clothing. He was wet and miserable. When he reached into his pockets, he found an open bag of old jelly beans. He came up with an idea.

Rachel was in a state of restless sleep when she heard the continual pattering of objects banging on her window. She stood up and decided what to do. Should she yell for her dads or call 911? By the time her big toe rested on the yellow carpet, her dad's had already made it to her bedroom.

"Rach, let me in we need to talk". Finn yelled in broken tones.

"Oh, my god it's Finn".

"And he sounds drunk Rachel", said her dad laughing as he looked out the window and saw Finn stumbling in the dark.

"Rachel, wake up", sang Finn throwing more jelly beans at the window.

"You better do something before he wakes up the neighbors. They are still resentful about listening to you practice your voice lessons. Do you want us to take him home?"

"No, I have it. Thanks." Rachel leaned over and gave both of her dad's a kiss on the cheek.

"R-A-C-H-E-L", yelled Finn at the top of his lungs.

Rachel ran to the window and opened it up. "Finn, shut up, I'm coming down. You're going to wake up the neighbors".

Finn laughed and put a finger on his lips. "Shhh". He waved to her.

She hurried grabbing her favorite Bath and Body robe and her bunny slippers. Quickly, she made it to the door without another outburst from Finn.

"Finn, what are you doing here?"

"Rach, we need to talk".

"About?"

"Lot's of things. He turned and look at her. Just wait a sec".

Finn reached for his zipper, turned around and created a splash of yellow on the snow. Not that it mattered, but Rachel had always been an ass girl. And Finn did not disappoint.

"Come on, let me take you home. Are you in good enough state to give me directions?" Rachel reached and grabbed his hand pulling him into her rental car.

On the way home, through a couple different maneuvers, Finn entertained with bits of song and goofy antidotes. Fortunately, Rachel only had to turn around a few times before she was finally directed into Finn's driveway. When she saw his house, she realized that he was now living in the house that he grew up in before his mom married Kurt's dad.

"It would of have been much easier for you to tell me that you live in the house you grew up in, you big dork". Rachel gave him a nudge in the side. She got up walked around to the passenger side and helped Finn stumble to the front door. It wasn't easy.

Without the big dork's cooperation, she reached into his coat pocket and was relieved to find his keys. She grabbed the keys out of his pocket.

"Stop, your tickling me". Rachel responded by giving him an evil eye.

Finn pushed the door open and in the process he tripped over Rachel's feet. Rachel did a 360 degree twist and landed her back on his front carpet along with Finn falling flat against her. He didn't seem to mind their predicament as he got into a push up position and rested his head about 5 inches above her own.

He raised an eyebrow. "You were going to leave without saying goodbye".

"Hadn't we already done that five years ago?"

He looked down at her loving the sight of her darkness that was so beautiful; long dark eyelashes, chocolate almond eyes, tan skin, and silky dark hair. Not a stitch of makeup, and Finn wanted more than anything to wake up to her every morning.

"You can't say goodbye, until we have been properly reintroduced. He lowered his face another 4 inches closer. Hi, my name is Finn".

With a degree of softness, he placed his lips along hers brushing it softly. "I love the way you nibble your lips when your nervous".

"Finn".

"Sorry, Rach. I've been wanting to do this for a long time."

He kissed her again with a little more firmness and expectation. His tongue pushed open her mouth, as he sighed in relief. It was like instant fireworks, the minute they made contact. They kissed and kissed and kissed. Finn opened her hands with his as he interloped their fingers and covered his big hands over her hands digging them into the carpet. She made a little moan and he knew then that she needed him just as much as he needed her.

It was enough for Finn to just kiss her and hold her hand. He wasn't greedy. The words he wanted to say did not come. So, he held her hoping that his message was coming across. Before, he knew it they had both fallen asleep.

Rachel woke up to big legs entangled around her body. She let go for a couple of seconds watching the fall and rise of Finn's chest and listened to him mumbling words in his sleep. Her hands brushed through his hair feeling the morning stubble on his face. Being a big guy, she was a little sore from the pressure of his body on top of hers. Slowly she moved one leg out from under and with that success moved the other. Nothing much resulted from the movement, as he continued to lightly snore.

She grabbed a post it pad from the refrigerator and wrote a few lines.

Dear Finn,

It was fun seeing you again..

Time for me to go back to work. You might

Want to try my special hangover recipe.

It's in the fridge.

Take care,

Love, Rachel

,

Then with one more glance she walked out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Intervention

Kurt was standing up at the podium in the Glee Club room. He looked at the solemn figures that were present in distaste. "What is this hangover central?"

Puck looked up, barely managing to hold his head up. "Spill the beans milkman, what are we doing here?"

"Some of us were smart enough to figure it out in high school. He winked at Sam. Today we are having a Glee Club intervention. Go ahead Sam explain your observations."

"Alright, let's get to the point. Starting with Puckerman here, it is blatantly obvious that you are still holding a torch for Quinn. And you can deny it with your ever changing eye candy but we all know it's a cover up."

"Mr. Shue isn't it about time that you and Ms. Pillsbury cook up a little something. The reason the dentist and her didn't work out because we all know that you two were meant to be."

"I will cover the Matt expose, Kurt said interrupting Sam. Mercedes is my best friend and if you decide to finally tell her how you feel about her that would be great. But, if you ever hurt her… let's just leave it at that." And Harry the only tip I can give you is to Google that exchange student girl you have been pining for. Her voice was good enough that I'm sure you can whip up an address. Artie, Tina is going to need some assistance with her upcoming celebrity. Think you can handle that?"

"Finally, Finn isn't it about time that you grow up and take a trip to California. You're my brother and I care about you. You love the girl Finn don't waste another five years".

"How do you suggest we go about that?"

"Easy guys, each one of us Glee Club members was uniquely different but we all connected one way, he looked up at them waiting for them to answer. We all connected through music. That's the answer. Find a good song, nail it, and make your case. There is a reason your all still single." Kurt raised up his hands in frustration.

Sam whispered, " Something about Mr. Shue's first Glee Club was magical. It brought us altogether. It can happen again".

Kurt linked his arm through Sam's and said his last words before exiting in grace. "The rest is up to you boys".


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Meeting with the Big Wig

The skyline was spectacular thought Finn looking out the airplane window. Intense lines of baby blue and pink stretched for miles. His long legs were making the airplane ride to California a wee bit cramped along with the annoying chit chat of the teenagers next to him. His hands loosened up his tie a nervous habit that he acquired during Glee Club performances.

There was simply no way to explain the battering of his heart. After Rachel and him shared that kiss, he couldn't stop reliving the scene in his mind over and over again. He could see her beautiful face looking at him in that way that made him melt like a chocolate bar. And he remembered snuggling her up to his chest until they were chest to chest, their hearts beating in sync together. Finn had always been easygoing, but Rachel was the only one who could ever bring him to that breaking point. When it came to the dynamic of his heart, nothing made him more intense than Rachel. With her, he felt alive, like someone stuck pinholes throughout his whole body.

He was going to her production company and he was going to talk to her. That was the gist of his plan. He had three main components; a guitar, some lyrics, and his presence. Instead of picking a song, Finn decided the best way would be to write it from his heart. There was also something in his pocket but that would be for later.

After getting off the plane and flagging down a cab, Finn told the driver to head to Brad Falchuck's production studio. Artie with his movie theatre connections had set up an appointment for Brad and him to talk. It was important for him to have everything in place. This time he would not be making any mistakes as five long years was enough time to wait.

Finn could not believe the craziness of Hollywood but it was kind of cool. There were so many people and things to look at and he marveled at the differences between his home town and this huge city during the cab ride. He could see himself liking to visit, maybe trying out some surfing, hiking some mountains, and checking out some Hollywood stars. The cab driver pulled in muttering some things in a language that Finn could not quite decipher. He got out of the cab, looked around, and took a very deep breath. This is it, he thought.

The guard at the door lacked some very essential social skills but eased up a little when he saw Finn's name on the sign up sheet. He directed him to an upscale office on the third floor. Finn waited outside the door preoccupying himself as he tried to figure out what type of goofy plant was in a plant holder next to him.

A secretary with crazy polka dot glasses gave him permission to enter Brad Falchuck's office. Finn stood up tall and made sure to walk in with an air of confidence. Brad a 30 something male had his reading glasses on and what looked like plenty of mail to go through spattered on his desk. He looked at Finn taking his glasses off.

"Hello, my name is Finn Hudson". He gave Brad a firm handshake and sat down on the maroon leather chair.

"I'm very curious to why you wanted to meet. You said that you know Rachel Berry personally and wanted to discuss something about my main star".

"I'll get to the point. Rachel and I used to be in Glee Club together in high school. We dated pretty seriously but in 12th grade broke up. To be honest, I never felt that I was good enough for her. As you know she is a

Very talented and smart girl. It seemed to me that if she continued with a guy like me that she would waste all her talent and live to regret that she had chosen me. It had all to do with me and nothing to do with her."

"And you want me to do what?"

"Well, this is where I need your permission. You obviously have to care about her, because when a person meets Rachel Berry they know how special she is and that they have a friend for life. I want you to let me go on set and serenade her with a song."

Brad eased up in chair. "Are you sure that Rachel wants to see you?"

"Let's just say a couple weeks ago we reconnected and I think, no I know, that she feels the same way about me. "I do have one more request. I would like to perform it live".

Brad coughed up some coffee. "Did you say live?"

"She needs to know that I mean it this time and I need to make that point clear".

After a few moments of speculation, Brad smiled at Finn. "Hmm, I've always been a sucker for a good story. And I think Finn Hudson that your story is a good one. Rachel has been down the last couple of weeks I guess that coincides with your story. You know if your hurt her your going to have a lot of people on your hands."

Finn shook his head in agreement while Brad and Finn spent the next 15 minutes cooking up a plan that was good enough to win back Rachel.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Filming Time

It was 5:00 AM and Rachel being the professional she is arrived with fifteen minutes to spare. Filming a television show could be grueling, but Rachel approached her job with enthusiasm, professionalism, and at times, had no problem offering hints and suggestions. Her type A personality often made her the subject of scrutiny from the press but in her opinion, not having gonads did not give them a reason to tackle down a young woman who had goals and the drive to furnish them. But with age came wisdom, and Rachel had learned the well-managed tool of tact. You really can't fault a person for having drive.

She had an hour and a half before filming started to allow time for makeup, dressing, and filming related set up. This gave her enough time to have a couple cappuccinos and listen to some classic rock on her Ipod. She really was struggling the past two weeks about what had transpired between her and Finn. He had not even bothered to call or write which really shouldn't have been a surprise. It's not like he had a clue the first time!

She would love Finn to have a talk with her pal Carrie Underwood. Despite having two busy separate careers and lots of distance between them, she had recently gotten married to a professional hockey player. Sure, Carrie and her husband would have more nights alone than together, but what fun they could have making it up when they did meet up. Her reality was that Finn had never loved her enough to make that sacrifice. She herself had never felt that loving Finn was a sacrifice, rather a gift. Seeing him again, had not provided the closure she longed for rather instead might mean years of intensive therapy!

There was a little more pressure on Rachel today as Brad Falchuck said the scene they would be filming today would be live on national television. According to Brad, it was a publicity stunt to promote the talent of the actors due to some grumbling from critics that their music was electronically generated. Rachel felt it was unnecessary as good performers never had to prove themselves, but it was Brad's call to make.

The camera crew ushered the actors to the set and Rachel was surprised at the sea of faces present to watch the filming but shrugged it off. She looked gorgeous, her hair tangled and spritzed with some sea salt spray (she could carry a just out of bed look like no one else) and a strapless flowing white dress. In this scene, her main love interest would be entering her character's bedroom singing a love song to her. She would reciprocate in song as well.

She sat on the bed in character waiting for Roberto (her love interest) to walk in the door. She could hear the unfamiliar strains of a guitar playing in the distance and tried not to show her surprise as this was not the music they had rehearsed with. Her head turned when she heard the excited murmurs from the crowd.

It definitely was not Roberto.

She stopped breathing for a sec and had to cough to get her oxygen level back in sync. Walking toward her in skinny jeans and a T-shirt was the one and only Finn Hudson playing music on a guitar. His height was impressive and he looked tousled, like a rock star, very sexy, and determined. It was hard for her to look at him because he was so beautiful it almost hurt to look at him. His puppy brown eyes looked at her and he smiled his slightly crooked tender smile. There was a catch in his breath as he started to sing.

_I thought I wasn't good enough_

_To be your man_

_Played games with your heart_

_Now I understand._

_Our beating hearts_

_Are in sync _

_Only together_

_I'm wasting no more time._

_You're the one I love._

_I'm here today_

_To erase the pain of the past_

_Take you in my hands_

_And make it last. _

_My heart beats for you_

_Brown eyes_

_The love of my life_

_Someday you will be my wife._

_End my torment_

_Love me still._

_My heart is on fire_.

With the last word standing, Finn got on his knees and looked up at Rachel who was still sitting on the bed. He placed his hands on her shoulders and gave her a look of intense love.

"Rach, years ago I gave you up. I didn't want to but I felt that I wasn't good enough to have you in my life. I didn't have the confidence in myself to be the man you needed. I do now, said Finn looking into Rachel's eyes making clear to her the level of confidence he was speaking of. I love you Rach, forever".

She could not answer with the shock of the whole thing and Finn knew that it was time for plan two. He put his arms under her waist and hoisted her in her in his arms. She still did not answer but wrapped her arms around his neck and cradled her head in his chest little tears making their way slowly down her cheeks.

"She will be back in a couple days", said Finn firmly to Falchuck and crew.

The crowd went wild responding in happy oohs and aahs. Finn carried her out the door with a sense of pride. She was his girl after all.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 A Perfect Day

He carried the picnic basket equipped with a good wine, cheese, meat, crackers, fresh fruit, and airplane cups that he nabbed on the flight to California for purely sentimental reasons. His other hand of course was locked firmly in Rachel's. Rachel had taken off her heels and was walking barefoot in the sand. Brad had given Finn access to his beach front home so they were advancing towards a private section of beach.

Finn lowered the plaid blanket onto the sand. It couldn't of been a more perfect day…not a cloud in sight, the occasional lure of a wide eyed sailboat, and the water glistening from the layer of the sun. Perfect. They both sat on the blanket, cuddling, arms around each other's waist, and soaked in the amazing scenery.

They spent the day talking in-between feverous kisses unloading what must have been five years worth of conversation. Rachel could feel the lightness of her heart as they talked about their jobs, lives, dreams, and passions. True genuine smiles replacing the cautious ones they had been wearing for far too long.

"I have something for you Rachel", said Finn turning his head towards her.

He reached into his pocket.

"Oh, Finn", said Rachel in surprise.

Finn got up on one knee. "I've wasted so much time and I can't any longer. I have loved you for so long, Rachel. You have been right here. He motioned to the right area on his chest. There is so much that I want. I've never wanted more than anything to be your husband waking up to your amazing smile, holding your hand, and making a life together as husband and wife. Will you make me the happiest man on Earth and marry me?" The words stumbled out in deep wisps of air as she saw the man she loves eyes glisten with tears.

Her tiny arms reached up enveloping him into a huge bear hug. She turned her head towards him again and kissed his sloppy tears. The tears streamed down her own face as she told him the answer that he longed to hear. "Yes, Finn, I love you with all my heart".

His huge hands lifted her once more as he stood and yelled his excitement to the sound of the waves. As he gently set her down, he handed her the jewelry box. She opened the box and saw the perfect ring for Rachel Berry, a huge diamond engaged by numerous gold stars. As she held up the ring, she noticed the engraving inside. It read Rachel forever my gold star. He placed it on the appropriate finger.

Her hands aggressively lifted the t-shirt off of his taut skin. She ran her fingers up his chest and cradled the space that made his heart. He responded with a deep kiss that made her tingle. She decided to slowly lower her hands and at the same take advantage of the areas she was spanning.

"Finn, we still have a lot of logistics still to discuss…..but I think your …. her hands roamed even lower making Finn gasp, up for the challenge".

Needless to say, Finn proved he was up for the challenge many times that night.

(There is still more a crazy wedding, a McKinley football jersey, and plenty of feathers so hold on tight).


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Wedding Day

It was the biggest event in the history of Lima. I'm not going to even profess to explain the difficulty in planning a wedding for over 8 couples; 4 being exceptionally high maintenance. Most wedding planners have it basic, me, I was stuck planning a wedding with a wide assortment of materials like whips and chains, feathers, glow in the dark weather gear, pom pons, and insane amounts of sanitizer. This does not even explain the futile attempts I made trying to get one of the brides Brittany to do more than put her hands on her cheeks and say, "there's just too many choices to make".

The first wedding would be Will and Emma. Gossip aside, it was whispered to me on a occasion that Will had won Emma's heart over chocolate and a certain part of his anatomy that he can shake pretty well. He used a combination of both to make even the cleanliest of clean, Ms. Pillsbury, do the nasty. Their wedding wasn't that hard to plan but no amount of convincing could get Mr. Will to forgo his custom made disco suit and ball for the wedding reception.

I do wish them the best. They are such a lovely couple but after meeting Emma I see a fleeting picture of them on their honeymoon having a romantic bath in sanitizer. I cannot even explain the difficulty I had making a table piece centered with soap bubbles.

The next couple Brittany and Jacob chose to have a cheerleading slash techno feel for a wedding theme. The biggest challenge in planning this wedding was that I had become a living and breathing dictionary for the bride. My body still shivers remembering trying to explain to Brittany the difference between a salad fork and a dinner fork which led to a late night ER visit. Don't even get me started on this one, I have the battle wounds to prove it.

The third wedding, Santana and Jesse St. James was by far the most challenging. There was so much emphasis on staging and spotlighting the couple that it seemed more like a publicity stunt than a wedding. After wising up, it became relatively easy to plan, just paste their picture on anything imaginable along with mirrors every 4 feet or so and they were content. It did take some time however to get the bride to not sound like such a bitch when reciting their vows. Imagine having to practice showing emotion on such an important day. But, in the end her hard work ethic prevailed and her lovely rendition of her vows made even my eyes water.

The fourth couple Matt and Mercedes had a Jay Z and Beyonce type wedding theme, very R&B. Mercedes wore a glittery silver dress and Matt a pin striped tuxedo with a hat. Adorable couple and I can't even begin to imagine the talent of their future offspring with her chops and his dance moves. The best part of the wedding was when Mercedes wailed her big fat yes **I will marry you **at the very end of their wedding vows.

The next happy couple was Puckerman and Quinn Fabray. Rumor had it that Puck had to literally kidnap the bride-to-be for about two weeks before he finally convinced her the seriousness of his intent to marry her. All I can say, is I would be rich if I could concoct a serum that could mask the high potency of Mr. Puckerman for males 40 and over. I would literally make a killing. He displayed great hands on skills with Ms. Fabray in many different locations like the laundry room, utility closet, coat room, and bathrooms.

Puckerman chose to sport his signature Mohawk and James Dean attire, complete with a leather jacket and torn jeans. The bride Quinn was a vision and very classically beautiful in a traditional white wedding dress, strapless, with a long flowing veil. They had the most charming bridesmaid Beth. Though I have to admit that I never met a little girl with a Mohawk, cute to boot, and could curse like a sailor. I can still see the image of Quinn in her wedding dress climbing on Puckerman's Harley. Believe me that girl would be sore working it on her honeymoon.

My next wedding to plan for wasn't legal but would eventually be legalized in the state of California on a later date. Lima was still behind the times when it came to same sex marriages but nevertheless Kurt and Sam had decided they wanted to have their marriage amongst friends. Sam was such a treasure to work with, easygoing and congenial. His other half of the equation not such a picnic. Never thought the day would come where I would see a pink tuxedo covered in bird feathers. There was not a dry eye in the house when Sam uttered his words of love to Kurt. According to sources, their glee-intervention inspired the wealth of marriages that day.

Tina and Artie's marriage had a darkness theme. The bride wore a strapless black dress covered with metal hooks and a hoop underneath that made the dress pop out from the middle. The groom wore an 80's inspired gray tuxedo complete with pointy alligator shoes. Their wedding cake had blood red frosting that seemed to make one of the guests, Principal Higgins very nervous.

Harry and Charice had a wedding of orient affair. The bride being so tiny wore a red kimono with white orchids. Harry wore a white tuxedo. My eyes misted watching him dance with his lovely bride. A very lovely couple. They by far were the easiest to plan for.

The last wedding required a rain making machine which had to be tinkered with many times before producing a light drizzle to mist the bride and groom on their way out the door as husband and wife. The bride was absolutely breathtaking in her simple white gown. Such a lovely girl, barely any makeup and boy, she lit up the room with that amazing smile. Her groom was just as charming with his boy next door looks. To see them standing by each other gently holding hands, their looks of joy barely contained, jumping out of their skins was highlighted even more so by their innocent smiles of love. It was by far the loveliest of all the weddings. It did however take a lot of convincing to convince the bride that singing "Don't Rain on my Parade didn't coincide with the effects of a drizzle machine.

My wedding planning services now are complete and yet they still require my services at the Lima district court. Oops, did I forgot to tell you that I've been subpoenaed in court to testify against Sue and Terri who tried numerous times to sabotage the weddings. Oh, well, Lima small as it is so Lindsey Lohan.

(One more chapter guys..hint, there is a football jersey involved)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Two years later…..

Rachel Berry's career was still going strong and although Finn chose to teach in Lima, he used the summer months to hang out with Rachel in Hollywood. And on her hiatus from filming Rachel would stay in their home in Lima. This also not including weekends and holidays that they rotated back and forth between them.

The time away from each other made their relationship even stronger. They also made more of an effort to maintain contact with their Glee friends. The Glee Club had decided after getting married together that each year they would fly to a new destination to celebrate each other's wedding anniversaries. Last year trip's had been especially special, when Will and Emma had broke the news that they were pregnant. I think Will had given up on ever being a father after the whole Terri debacle. Of course, Kurt had to ask Emma who would have the dirty diaper duties. I'm sure they will have to iron that one out!

It had been three weeks since Finn last saw Rachel and he was waiting patiently to see what outfit Rachel would have on when she walked out of the bathroom. Finn and Rachel chose to have a "creative" love life. Finn had made sure that Rachel continually filled all the crazy fantasies that he had so labored on her in high school. There was that time that she came out in her slutty teacher ensemble with her hair pulled back and dark intellectual glasses and he even "borrowed" a McKinley High Cheerleading outfit for another performance. She chose simple "activities" like Finn being her Maytag Man coming to fix her let's just say something other than her washer. Although the activities were in fun, the reality was that Rachel and Finn were still just as desperately in love as the day they got married.

As Finn lay his head against the headboard with the white cotton sheet covering part of his bare chest and body, he relished about how good his life was especially when he saw one red painted toe nail come around the edge of the bathroom door. His eyes even got bigger when the flash of a tan and very toned sexy leg was displayed.

When Rachel finally came full vision in his red McKinley football jersey the back of the shirt tightly rounding her derriere, he realized the God's were rewarding him again. She ran her hands to her ponytail and slowly took out her ponytail performing a little hairography. By that time, Finn was in a desperate state.

She took even more time climbing on the bed and finally she climbed on top of Finn in a sitting position. He went to say something but she put her finger over his lips silencing him. She bent down and reached under the bed grabbing a red gift box. Rachel motioned for him to open the box a great big smile on her face.

Finn was never one for waiting so he dug into the package. He pulled out a very little red football jersey that had McKinley High written in black ink on the front. Rachel grabbed the jersey turning the back around so that Finn could see the lettering as clear as day. It read Lil' Hudson. His eyes got big like saucers and he smiled at his wife. She in return gave him that certain smile that made him clear his throat and catch a breath.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, four months along and it looks like you are going to have a little football player to train".

He mouthed the word seriously for the second time.

"Finn Hudson, I am always serious when it comes to you". She pushed him back into the pillow and made him thank his lucky stars for the second time that night. Life was very blessed in the Hudson family.

The End

(Thanks for reading my story)


End file.
